Hash functions of a wide variety of types find numerous uses in the computer arts. Hash functions are often used to ensure data integrity during storage, transmission, or retrieval operations. However, such uses tend to be for overhead or insurance purposes and accordingly can reduce overall processing efficiency. Work has been done to reduce the processing cost of hash calculations, yet known techniques continue to fall short, particularly in low-latency applications with high volumes of data.